lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Lalaloopsy™ TV Series
Lalaloopsy™ the TV series is a half-hour animated cartoon that airs on Nick featuring the colorful Lalaloopsy characters from the popular children's doll line. It features the original main cast as well as a variety of other special characters who often get their own special roles in their own episodes. Lalaloopsy™ clips from the show are uploaded onto Nickjr.com and iTunes offers full-length episodes through a season pass as well as free short episodes. As this is a new series, expect this page and the pages linked from it to go through a lot of changes. About This brand-new animated series stars the Lalaloopsy friends, who come together for daily, "fun-tastical" adventures in a whimsical world full of silly surprises called Lalaloopsy Land. While each "Lala" has different talents and points of view, it's these differences that make this world such an exciting place where anything can--and does--happen! Lalaloopsy is a celebration of diversity and teamwork, teaching everyone that they are special in his or her own way and each of us has something important to contribute! Learning Being a show mainly oriented to the younger fanbase, there will be a lesson to learn in each episode and mainly focuses on an emotional type of learning experience. It mainly focuses on: *'Resilience - '''Sometimes when a minor disagreement goes on, it's best to quickly resolve it and move on, never holding a grudge. *'Solving problems using creativity - When everyone puts together their diverse talents and skills they can overcome any obstacle! Even silly solutions that would only work in Lalaloopsy Land. *'''Empathy - The lalas care for one-another and often go to great lengths to help a friend or brighten her day! *'Perspective' - The diversity of everyone creates many points of view. Episodes Ep. 1 ''' "Batter Up!" '''Original Air Date: 03/29/13 Plot: Berry tries to break a record for the biggest stack of pancakes ever. Ep. 2 ''' "Princess Parade" '''Original Air Date: '''04/01/13 '''Plot: Jewel starts a princess parade to show off her tiara collection. Ep. 3 ''' "Spot-itis" '''Original Air Date: '''04/02/13 '''Plot: When a serious disease is spreading all throughout Lalaloopsy Land, Rosy tries to find out what is happening to everyone. Ep. 4 ''' "Dot's Moon Mission" '''Original Air Date: '''04/03/13 '''Plot: On a trip to the moon, Dot's spaceship breaks down, so her friends turn a section of Lalaloopsy Land into an artificial moon. Ep. 5 ''' "The Big Sheep Sleep" '''Original Air Date: '''04/08/13 '''Plot: Pillow wants to count Little Bah Peep's sheep, but then when they all run wild, Pillow and Little Bah need to do something. Ep. 6 ''' "March of the April Fools" '''Original Air Date: 04/09/13 Plot: On April Fools' Day, Peanut plans to prank everyone in Lalaloopsy Land. Ep. 7 ''' "Saved by the Gift" 'Original Air Date '''04/10/13 '''Plot: '''When Spot gives Jewel a gift she made herself, Jewel has no idea what to do with it. '''Ep. 8 ' "In a Jam" 'Original Air Date: '''05/03/13 '''Plot: '''When Mittens' house gets snowed in, Ace and Sunny have to help her out. Meanwhile, Berry's berries start to freeze and her friends have to help keep them warm. '''Ep. 9 ' "Flight Plan" 'Original Air Date: '''05/20/13 '''Plot: '''Pix E. is chosen to be the shooting star of the Sparkle & Shine Party hosted by Jewel, but when she has to be able to fly up high she must learn to overcome her fear of heights. '''Ep. 10 ' "Tower of Treasure" 'Original Air Date: '''05/21/13 '''Plot: '''When Marina decides to tidy up Patch's house, he gets upset. In order for Marina to make it up to him, she takes Patch on a treasure hunt to find his lucky shovel when it goes missing. Short Episodes '''Ep. 1 ' "Anchors Away" 'Release Date '''04/02/13 '''Plot: '''Marina and Patch piece together clues on a map they find drifting in the sea. '''Ep. 2 ' "The Best Pet House Never Seen" '''Release Date 03/29/13 Plot: '''Charlotte wants to build Pet its own invisible house and her friends come to help her. Nick Jr. Exclusive Webisodes "Too Close for Comfort" '''Plot: After she gets tired of her sisters snoring, the sisters try to get Sunny to stop snoring with some help from their lalaloopsy friends! '"A Ruff Rescue"' Plot: '''Ember gets disappointed when there is no one in Lalaloopsy Land who is in need of rescuing. "Horse Play" '''Plot: '''Prairie decides she no longer wants to use her stick pony and instead wants a real horse, so she turns to Ace for help. "Apple Pickle Pie" '''Plot: '''When Crumbs gets injured and cannot make her apple pie, she leaves Pickles her recipe so she can whip it up herself. "Timber" ''' '''Plot: '''When Beaver wrecks Forest's shed, they both have to chop down a tree for lumber in order to rebuild it. Trivia * Lalaloopsy™ premiered on Nick on March 29, 2013. Gallery Lalaloopsy™ TV Series Logo.PNG Lalaloopsy Premiere Promo.PNG Lalaloopsy on Nick.PNG Lalaloopsy Cast Premiere.PNG nick new episodes 2.PNG nick new episodes.PNG Category:Animated Category:Cartoon Category:Series